


Goodbye

by myxvalentine



Series: Numb [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxvalentine/pseuds/myxvalentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon Salvatore leaves Mystic Falls behind. Set after the Season 3 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

Fingers curled tight around the steering wheel, oceanic blues flitting over my shoulder to cast a disinterested gaze at the mansion I was to leave behind, lips set in a grim line. There was nothing left for me in Mystic Falls. A deal had been struck and I was set on abiding by the terms of the agreement. Elena had chosen Stefan and now I was to leave Mystic Falls behind me for good. The engine roared to life as my foot stepped down the pedal and I set my gaze forward. I entertained the thought of visiting the graveyard one last time to say my goodbye to Alaric and for a brief moment colorless lips quirked in a smile. Perhaps I would have reason to stay if Alaric was still amongst the living. "Perhaps..." The whispered word hung in the air and lids lowered into slits. Anger set me off and the car surged forward as I zoomed down the street and out of Mystic Falls. Elena and Stefan would find a note sometime later with only one word as an explanation. _Goodbye_.


End file.
